Talk:The Index/@comment-35194571-20180801150604/@comment-36022925-20180809125123
Hello my friend I'm using google translator so I apologize if you have any translation errors. Let me just help you fix some things. First there are 200k credits each round. , if you invest for example 50 k credits (high risk) only in the first round you will win 200k credits, in the others you will receive 250k , with credit booster gets 400k credits, and 500k credits in the other rounds. Second and perhaps the most important that almost nobody knows. is that POINTS INCREASE THE DAMAGE TO THEIR MAIN, SECONDARY AND MELEE WEAPONS. I did not test if it increases the damage of the warframe (because as the rhino is the only one that can hold the points and the more points you have, the efficiency you have, even after you deliver the points, it is difficult to test some skill, since all the time you will have negative efficiency) So for this reason I'm not sure if the points increase the damage of the WARFRAME, but the weapons do. Example: Arca Plasmor deal 15 to 20 k damage. Each time you pick up a point your damage will increase more and more if only the rhino hold the points and only he deliver damage will be INFINITE. In the second round the Rhino is already taking 50 to 60k damage. In the third round Rhino is already taking 200 to 500 k damage In the fourth round 1 MILLION in the fifth round 5 to 8 million damage and on Friday (I only made it to Friday because the enemies are very dangerous) the maximum damage I was able to deal was 21 MILLION on critical damage. When everyone picks up points and delivers disorganized, financial stress divides, if only 1 person joins the points their power will be UNLIMITED. VERY IMPORTANT: IF THE PERSON WHO IS SITTING THE POINTS TO DIE, SHE WILL LOSE ALL THE DAMAGE THAT HAD ACCUMULATED. Example: you are in the 4th round and you are giving 5 million in critical damage. If you die you will return 15k of critical damage. VERY IMPORTANT: every time the points are delivered their MAXIMUM EFFICIENCY is diminished. Now comes the ridiculous and selfish part of DE. As if it were not enough each time you take a point to decrease efficiency (normal), if you deliver the points your (MAXIMUM) strength is decreased. In short if you deliver all the time the points will account for more (negative) efficiency. There will come a time that even without points you will not be able to use your iron skin. VERY IMPORTANT: 175% efficiency and do not use mods like Blind rage. if the rhino does not die, Arca Plasmor will shoot 3 on each enemy (INDEPENDENT THE LEVEL) Third point: Every 10 enemies you kill, he leaves the arena and enters another in his place. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF INDEX. Because of some enemies (Jad Teran, MWAM, 002, RAPTOR, Auditor, Azoth and Lock Jaw) on account of these enemies your life in the index will be a bit complicated ESPECIALLY JAD TERAN AND A MWAM) Example: If you kill 10 times Azoth, he will leave the arena and another enemy can come in his place (to get in the way of a Jad Teran hahahah), then you kill Jad Teran 10 x he leaves the arena and enters another in his place, but in this process you were also killing another enemy 10x there when you finish killing him 10x, Jad teran hahah back. This system is random so you have no way of knowing when the enemy will return. THEN BE CAREFUL pay attention to the enemies that you are killing and in the last rotations of preference in killing difficult enemies. ALWAYS KILL JAD TERAN 10X as fast as you can because he has a skill that takes your iron skin just by looking at you. and their skils are quite powerful. Last point and not so important If you want to get to JOHN PRODMAN (survive 1 hour index +/- 5th / 6th round) you should understand that the main warframe is RHINO to hold points, but there are warframes that can help you to SURVIVE within the index. The best warframe for this is the NEW SLOW (min 150% str power + 250+ duration) it will make everyone slow and you will be able to kill more easily and have a comfort to escape from some enemies like Jad Teran. New slow is the best warframe to help a rhino get 1 hour of index. If the Rhino dies, there are only 2 warframes that do not need FINANCIAL STRESS (as I explained before) to stay strong. TABLE AND OCTAVIA. they do not need financial stress to stay strong and always kill enemies (even if they take a while) Octavia is ridiculous she just needs to stay invisible and throw her ball on the ground that will kill any enemy independent of lvl. Warframes optional, in my opinion NIDUS with reach and duration is PERFECT to toss the rhino to join the points, he plays the larva and the rhino kills all the enemies with only 1 shot, in addition the points will be aligned. Trinity to give energy to Nova Harrow also helps in advanced rounds due to his immortality to the group Limbo is good and bad as it has a group control too, but it can leave enemies out of the rift and this is bad messes up a bit. Banshee (increases sonar damage) but Rhino kills everything from 1 to 3 shots, (if he does not die of course) RHINO, he is the only one who can take all the points and not die (due to his iron skin) logically is the only one who can leave his arms strong due to financial stress because he is the only one who can count this. After 1 hour in the index, JOHN PRODMAN will appear if the Rhino has not died by now he will only give 1 shot at it and it will die hahah. John prodman will drop an autograph. I already have 56 autographs. I love index. It's the only thing in the whole game that is not repetitive and always has a different strategy. ONLY 4 TIMES I SOLO 1 HOUR IN INDEX ! thats HARD but very FUN ! hahaha ALL MY AUTOGRAPHS ! http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=NuVqmzAy%2FKybiJQ40mlbtIh4l5k2TGxc#.W2w4lShKjcs